Vikali
The Vikali are humanoid race originating from the world of Moyo, and regarded as one of more advanced younger species of the Milky Way, aside from the Great Elder species. The Vikali are related to the human race, and are decendants of an early African population of Taul'ra in appearance and culture and possibly the Alydonians. The Vikali started out as isolationists for a number of centuries due , and have kept themselves seperate from the on-goings of the galaxy at large. They rule the Vikali Collective, an alliance of all the Vikali tribes deticated to the security of their people. The Vikali have been in a locked conflict known as the Infinite War with a race known as the Mayera, who view the Vikali as prey. Physiology The ancients of the Vikali did evolve on Taul'ra as many of the species related to mainstream human did after thousands of years of isolation they are now cosidered a post-human race. The Vikali have dark brown skin, which is soft to the touch, though very resistant to cuts and bruises. Their blood is jet black, and extremely acidic when exposed to the air, oxygen, nitrogen, or otherwise. The Vikali possess attactive bodies and looks, a direct result of their genetic modifications over the millennium. Males have chiseled features and an imposing stature, while female Vikali have the ability to attract many males with their beauty. One of the most fascinating feature of the Vikali people is their genetic memory, allowing the memories of the previous generation to pass on to the next. This is sometimes extremely rare for a handful, as they inherit tens of thousands of years of knowledge, making them both wise, possibly from the Gate Builder artifacts in the past or connections to the Empyrean. They may sometimes assume the personality of a previous Vikali, leading to a number of strange encounters at times which are reffered as a genetic past-life from their ancestors. The Vikali have the ability to control their nervous system and every muscle in their body, right down to the individual fibers, along with a host of other powers. They mastered the abilities of the mind, and to safeguard the knowledge their people had discovered over their long history. The Vikali can taste an item, their body breaking down the food into its ingredients, right down to its chemical composition. They can also alter their metabolism to render poisons harmless. Alteration of blood flow, body temperature, heart rate, and level of consciousness, for the purposes of survival in harsh environments, or escaping from bonds is a common trait of the Vikali people. They possess superior hand-to-hand combat abilities, their people viturally unrivalled in their fighting abilities, abilities that have made them superb hunters. Culture and Society The Vikali are a race of isolationists and kept their entire civilizations within their territory, they aren't entirely xenophobic towards others outside their race as some frontier worlds are permitted to trade with the a few races as long as the government is aware of the trade relations. The Vikali are more open to their sibling races on the other side of the galaxy such as the Alydonians with similar cultures and traditions of earning trust. Like all other species and their sub-cousins, the Vikali despise the Wrai'tari for their treachary and past conflicts but unsure how far they advanced since the Wrai'tari Incursion. It is unclear why they refused the offer sent by the Thihilem of joining the Republic as they and the Great Elders fought for the galaxy against the U'mmit; it is presumebly that they wish to make their own paths like some of their sibling cousins like the Tahl and the Thinosians after the war. They did however offered requested to keep many Mayera from escaping their sealed region until a sollution to end the long going conflict between both sides. They view the Mayera as savage beasts who show no regret of devouring the Vikali or other life forms in their path. Religion History Ancient Past In the ancient past the Vikali were subjugated by the U'mmit upon their secret invasion of the Milky Way. Zon Ghoul War Tightened their defences around their territory during the Zon Ghoul Wars, fully aware of the Zon Ghouls capabiltities. It is told that the VIkali would be visited by the Alydonians and the Anakadians in hope to form an alliance with them and to open up again after their isolation to realise the growing threat the Zon Ghouls would pose if one day invade their worlds. Technology Void-Drive Category:Sentient Races Category:Humanoid species Category:Mammalian species Category:Vikali Category:Species of Vikali Category:Copyright Category:Article stubs